The present invention relates to a highly luminescent display cell.
Attempts have been made to develop a large-sized display device in which a large number of luminescent display cells are arranged to obtain a large screen. In this case, it is desired that each luminescent cell be formed thin as a whole and that a stable luminescence at a high luminance be ensured.
Where plural display segments are disposed within a single luminescent display cell, it is necessary that a selected display segment be made fully luminous, while an unselected display segment be rendered non-luminous with a high degree of confidence.
For example, in a highly luminescent display cell having a plurality of luminescent display segments, a plurality of cathodes and control electrodes are disposed in corresponding relation to each segment. A common accelerating electrode is also provided. The display segments are rendered luminous selectively by controlling the voltage applied to the control electrodes. It is possible that when one display segment is made luminous, another display segment adjacent thereto will also be made luminous by secondary electrons. In such a display cell, moreover, in order to obtain a high luminance, it is desirable to construct the cell so that the electron beam impinges upon the entire surface of a phosphor layer of a display segment.